omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ShieldsPlus/Destructive Ability
Level can be interchanged with Class. Both of these terms communicate the same point anyway. Destructive Ability is basically the term used to determine the amount of damage a character is able to dish out to its surrounding environment. Measurement of this value is helpful when it comes to scaling the potential power that a specific character is able to produce, and It is most likely the deciding factor of a match between the combatants in that battle. To keep it in simple terms, the more damage a character is able to dish out, the stronger that character is, plain and simple. As an alternative definition, the Destructive Ability of a character does not always require the said character to cause destruction on that level, but it requires that he/she be able to cause damage another character that is able to successfully withstand the energy output of such attacks. An example of this observation in effect would be: For the examples listed above, the answers to the combatant's Destructive Ability are as follows. Read the two answers very carefully, as it is crucial to understand how the Destructive Ability system works here on this wiki. *In the first example, Character A would be considered to be Mountain level when it comes to his/her Destructive Ability, due to the fact that said character was able to directly match blows with someone strong enough to destroy an entire mountain. If Character A was lower than this level of ability, it would mean that he/she is significantly weaker (meaning multiple times, or more) compared to Character B when it comes to combat capability, and would be quickly overpowered as a result. *In the second example, Character A would be considered to be Moon level when it comes to his/her Destructive Ability, as well as the six other opponents that Character A faced in combat. Due to the fact that all of the combatants in that scenario managed to battle each other competitively without a clear advantage displayed by one side, it means that the six other combatants cannot be drastically weaker than Character A. Otherwise, Character A would have overwhelmed the other combatants in that fight within a short period of time. Normally, both of these scenarios would violate the laws of conservation of energy, as energy by itself cannot be created nor destroyed, but only transferred from one point to another. While physical strikes, as well as attacks delivered at full power from a character that is capable of performing a certain feat measured at a specified level, should cause destruction towards the surrounding environment up to that level, the vast majority of fiction, in general, tend to ignore this fact. This is because... *The main purpose of a fight scene is to showcase the combatants fighting each other in combat, not to show how much damage is actually done to the surrounding environment in the fight. *If the laws of conservation of energy were to be followed for every fight scene, the vast majority of the attacks made by the combatants towards each other in a fight would potentially cause the setting of the story itself to be completely destroyed, meaning the story cannot continue at that point. But perhaps I am thinking way too hard about this stuff. Just keep in mind that if you can fight against a character who is strong enough to do crazy feats, you are comparable to that character, to keep it plain and simple. Lastly, make sure to remember that the Destructive Ability is measured in Joules, the unit of energy. This means that every feat that showcases an environment change, or destruction needs to be directly calculated in order to figure out how much energy it would take to perform that feat. Going to make a couple more notes here. *Destroying an object such as a planet, or a star does not automatically guarantee that the said character in question is Planet level, or Star level, as planets and stars can come in different sizes. They can either be small or even very large! *Destructive Ability primarily depends on the energy output generated by an attack, and not the size of the area of effect that the attack covers. Tiering Explanations Coming Soon. Energy Requirements Coming Soon. Category:Blog posts